Ophelia
by Mikipeach
Summary: Sur ses lèvres bleuies par le froid et la tempête on pouvait y lire, dans une dernière esquisse, le nom de son amant…Petit OS sur la mort de Nimue (THE MISTS OF AVALON)


_**Disclaimers :**_ Nimue appartient à **Marion Zimmer Bradley** et son merveilleux roman _The Mists of Avalon_. Inspiré des **légendes arthuriennes**. Je ne possède que vos reviews et mes mots pour simple fortune.

Je viens tout juste de finir le roman de Marion Zimmer et j'ai été envoutée, transportée et enivrée par son histoire. A tel point que j'ai commencé à le relire en anglais et que je risque fort de le relire encore et encore tellement il m'a séduite. Des idées d'OS ont peu à peu émergé dans ma tête autour de ces personnages tragiques et hauts en couleurs. Alors voilà un petit écrit sans prétention, dérivation poétique, sur la douce Nimue et son suicide après sa trahison envers Kevin.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

* * *

_**Ophelia**_

* * *

.

_Sur l'onde calme et noire où dorment les étoiles  
La blanche Ophélia flotte comme un grand lys,  
Voici plus de mille ans que la triste Ophélie  
Passe, fantôme blanc, sur le long fleuve noir.  
Voici plus de mille ans que sa douce folie  
Murmure sa romance à la brise du soir._

_(__Ophélie – Rimbaud__)_

.

Elle s'était enfuie. Ombre silencieuse éplorée errant entre les brumes de l'île.

Aussitôt que les deux prêtresses l'avaient amené à la Maison des Vierges, à peine en avait-elle franchie le seuil et entraperçue ses compagnes s'estomper dans un ultime regard compatissant, Nimue avait fui. Se dérobant par la petite porte de derrière alors que les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Grondant de fureur et exposant leur ventre noirâtre et imposant aux habitants d'Avalon.

Elle errait et se perdait dans le voile brumeux. Fuyant un peu plus à chaque pas son crime et sa trahison. Le tonnerre déchira le ciel dans un cri de rage et un éclair violacé striant les cieux. Les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues tandis qu'elle avançait à travers les bois.

Errante entre les souvenirs et les remords, Nimue n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. N'ayant plus que ses larmes et un trou béant à la place du cœur. Elle sanglotait tantôt comme une enfant tantôt comme une femme. Le regard perdu dans un horizon lointain dont elle seule semblait en saisir toutes les nuances et l'essence. Le goût acre de la trahison dans sa bouche.

Les bois étaient denses, dérobant toute clarté. Des perles d'eau glissaient sur les feuilles avant de chuter sur la terre humide, de s'échouer et se perdre entre le dédale sinueux des arbres. La symphonie frénétique et harmonieuse de la pluie berçait son âme éplorée.

Ce fut sous un rideau de pluie, que l'enfant de Lancelot et Elaine émergea sur les rivages de l'Ile Sacrée. Face à elle, dans une quiétude infinie, le monde lui apparaissait comme une vaste aquarelle dans laquelle nulle main d'homme n'était venue troublée la douce harmonie.

L'eau frissonnait de plaisir, sa surface parsemée de nénuphars et peinte de milliers de petits ronds que la pluie s'amusait à dessiner de ses gouttes malicieuses. Le vent s'élevait en réponse aux grondements du ciel provoquant des ondulations sur le lac. Des vagues venaient lécher le rivage dans des clapotis joyeux.

Des éclairs zébraient parfois le ciel se miroitant coquettement dans l'onde. Et Nimue était là, contemplative devant le chaos harmonieux de la tempête. Devant cet horizon brumeux qui se dessinait sous la pénombre des cieux et la lumière bleutée du lac sous la pluie.

Petite colombe si fragile. Ses longs cheveux blonds chutaient sur ses épaules, gorgés de pluie. Ses larmes se diluaient avec celles du ciel. Sa peau si pâle était éclairée par un délicat sourire ornant sa petite bouche ourlée de ses lèvres roses.

Un rire s'échappa alors de sa poitrine. Un tintement venant accompagner le chant de la pluie, enrayé parfois par les sanglots qui venaient sournoisement obstruer sa gorge. Elle riait et pleurait.

Comme en cet instant le monde lui paraissait si futile.

Pourquoi cherchait à protéger les lois d'Avalon et ses trésors alors que la beauté de la Déesse inondait son âme en cet instant ? Oh que le monde semblait si beau sous le déchaînement de la nature et des éléments. Oh que Kévin aurait aimé être auprès d'elle, contre elle, en elle, à admirer ce spectacle.

Kévin.

A ce nom le cœur brisé de Nimue battit dans un ultime sursaut. Les yeux grands ouverts elle contempla le lac, miroir aussi sombre que les cieux déchainés, attirée par un murmure envoûtant.

Sous la mélodieuse litanie du nom de son amant et le chant de l'orage, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les eaux, répondant à l'appelle de la Déesse. A cette promesse de paix infinie que les abysses du lac chuchotaient à son âme.

Sa robe était lourde et collait à sa peau, ses cheveux flottaient et s'unissaient avec les pétales des nénuphars, ses lèvres grelottaient sous le froid mordant du lac et de la tempête. Mais elle continuait à avancer, suivant l'appel de l'être aimé et de la Grande Déesse.

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, elle se sentit flotter, perdue dans cet univers d'apocalypse merveilleuse. Alors elle se laissa couler avec délice.

Les plantes aquatiques l'étreignirent, les eaux du lac la caressèrent et la mort l'embrassa tendrement.

Sous un léger courant elle dériva paisiblement sur le lac, ses cheveux dorés agités par une délicate brise et garnis de fleurs, ses voiles dessinant des arabesques sous les rayons de soleil perçant les nuages.

Ses yeux grands ouverts, pâles et désespérés, reflétaient l'immensité infinie du ciel et les gouffres insondables de ce monde brumeux dont elle avait franchi les portes pour retrouver l'être aimé.

Sur ses lèvres bleuies par le froid et la tempête on pouvait y lire, dans une dernière esquisse, le nom de son amant.

* * *

.

.

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vu le peu de visite de ce fandom dans la section francophone je ne doute pas de recevoir peu d'échos sur cet écrit, c'est pour ça que je vous encourage chers lecteurs qui échoueraient sur mon histoire à me laisser une trace de votre passage, de vos avis. Cela sera la plus belle façon de me récompenser.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu.


End file.
